


Aristocrats

by MadsDragon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Artist!Patton, Business Man!Logan, F/M, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Human Sides Aristocrats AU, M/M, Mitchel is an asshole... petition to kill him, No NSFW but implications of it, Prinxiety - Freeform, References to... things, Swearing, Valerie and Remy are just... there to be fab, Wealthy!Roman, Wealthy!Virgil, human!AU, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadsDragon/pseuds/MadsDragon
Summary: Patton is an artist with low funds and wealthy friends. He would never dream of asking Roman and virgil for money though. After a bad break up, he attends a fundraising event at the request of his friends. Because of that decision, a series of interesting events unfold.Read it on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/166379070-aristocrats“No, no buts.” He held up a hand to hush his friend. He inched forwards. “You are coming to the fundraising event at Abernathy’s, tonight. Come to it, take your mind off things.” Patton had a hesitant look on his face, instantly noted by Roman. “Come on Padre. Even Virgil’s coming!”





	1. A 'Fun'-draising event.

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so this is a random AU that originated from a pickup line story that I saw online. I may continue this if given time as I have so many ideas for this!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter:  
> Toxic/Abusive relationship, abuse, swearing, mentions of alcohol and

“I’ve done everything for you! Given you everything! And THIS is how you repay me!” Mitchel’s yells filled the large apartment. Echoing off the acoustics to make a sound similar to a lions roar. His blonde hair sweaty and in his pointed face.

“I-I’m sorry! But Virgil invited me over and I—”

“VIRGIL!” He screamed. His face contorted into anger. Throwing a book that Patton narrowly dodged. “You were with that little shit. Of all people?!”

Patton’s already small frame seemed to shrink. His legs shivered with fear.

“Mitchel, he's my _friend_ I would never—”

A large hand, smelling strongly of beer, made contact with Patton's wet, tear-soaked, cheek. Patton wailed and drew his own hand to his cheek. Rubbing the sting, red handprint plastered onto his face.

Mitchel drew back and bent down. Meeting Patton’s teary gaze.

“I’m sorry babe. But I’m sure you've learned your lesson now. Haven't You?”

For the first time. Patton did not apologize. Instead, his expression switched to one of determination. He puffed out his chest, pulled back his tears and stood taller.

“No! I’m sick of this! I’m sick of you pushing me around like nothing! I’m sick of you treating my friends like garbage! I’m sick out you hurting me and giving sincere apologies!”

Patton stomped his small foot down. Emphasizing his point.

Mitchell's lips drew back into a snarl. “Fine! Then get the fuck out you ungrateful little shit! We’re done!”

“Oh thank God!” Patton grabbed his coat and stomped out.

He managed to make his way to the park. Before breaking down in a fit of wails and loud sobs in an alleyway. He didn’t care that the passers-by were watching him. He didn't care that his wails and whimperings where drawing attention from the people in the apartments surrounding.

Weeks went by and plenty more tears were shed. Patton was hurting. But he was slowly getting better. Slowly. But better.

_________________________________________________________________________

Patton’s dress swirled around his legs, tripping him up slightly as he stumbled clumsily down the stairs. Glasses drooping on his nose when he swung into the wall. He held out his hands like he was walking on a tightrope to balance himself. The pictures blurred and spun on the wall, and took the word with it. He hung onto the railing in a desperate attempt no to tumble down the stairs. Blue high heels thumping against the hardwood loudly. He had promised he wouldn't get that tipsy, and damn he had meant it. But once he started emotions had started. He was incapable of stopping. Patton’s mind regretfully flashed back to the events that had led him to this dizzying night of tears and bad decisions.

Earlier in the day. Patton had been invited out to lunch at his regular coffee shop with his best friend. Roman Prince.

The bell rang loudly as the glass door to the coffee shop swung open, and Patton stepped in. Dressed in his usual attire of a light blue polo, beige khakis. and a grey cardigan tied around his shoulders.

The warm but bitter smell of coffee grounds filled his nose, and he let loose a small cough that was in comparison to a kitten sneezing, He searched the packed shop and spotted his friend waving dramatically. Beckoning him over with broad hand gestures.

He shot a small, sad smile. He sat down across from his friend.

“Greetings. Padre!” He grinned with every word. “Reason you’re here: Party at the Abernathy’s place. You’re coming, but no way are you bringing your asshole boyfriend. I’m not having that scum waste good wine!” Patton’s face fell at the mention of his boyfriend.

Roman, only just noticed his friend’s upset expression. “Oh no. What’s wrong? What foe must I vanquish?! Which dragon witch shall I slay?!”

He stood extravagantly. Holding out an imaginary sword, and lunging at his invisible villain.

Patton chuckled half-heartedly, “no.” A skeptical look from Roman. “Actually yes.”

Concern flew onto Roman’s handsome face and he sat once more. Gazing worriedly into his friend's blue eyes. He made a gesture for Patton to continue.

The dad friend let out a breathy sigh. Wavering slightly as he did so. Remembering the yelling, the tears and the slap across the face. He rubbed his cheek. It still stung even though the incident was a week ago. “I… Broke up with Mitchell…”

Roman jumped up and fist pumped the air. A triumphant ‘woo’ sounding happily from him. Realization dawned on him. He instantly regretted his mistake and sat back down quickly, Placing one on his large, tanned hands on top of Patton's smaller and more delicate ones that were fidgeting on the table.

“Patt—” He rubbed Patton’s hand once, “—I know you really liked him, and I’m really sorry about your break up and all,” he shifted in his seat nervously, “But perhaps it was for the best. He didn’t exactly treat you like royalty…” He trailed off sadly, remembering the countless times that Patton’s, no ex, boyfriend had yelled and hurt the little ray of sunshine.

Patton let out a breathy sigh. Lips quivering as he tried to bite back the tears. His efforts were to no prevail. Hot tears rolled down his freckled face and onto his lap. A keening sound whimpering in his throat.

Roman leaped up and rushed to his friend's side of the booth. Rubbing him on the back and cooing gently.

“Oh, Patt Patt. It’s alright Padre. It’ll be alright,” he sung the last bit. Making Patton chuckle through the tears.

“B-but—”

“No, no buts.” He held up a hand to hush his friend. He inched forwards. “You are coming to the fundraising event at Abernathy’s, tonight. Come to it, take your mind off things.” Patton had a hesitant look on his face, instantly noted by Roman. “Come on Padre. Even Virgil’s coming!”

Patton lit up at the mention of Roman’s boyfriend. The purpled-banged emo normally would shy away at any mention of large social events. He felt proud that his ‘strange dark son’ had put in the effort for Roman.

He sighed in defeat. If Virgil could do it. Then surely, he could too.

“Fine. But I’m not having anything to drink!”

Roman grinned. His expression fading into nervousness.

“Listen I know this is a bad time. Giving your break up and all.” He fidgeted a hand awkwardly. “Well, at the party, Virgil and I are going to announce our engagement.” Patton beamed at him. “And I thought I should tell you beforehand since you’re the one who introduced us and all. And now I realize this is an awful time because you just broke up with Mitchell and—“

“Oh my Gosh, Kiddo!” He squealed. Interrupting his friend’s nervous rambling. “This is great I’m so happy for you two!”

Roman nervousness subsided. He laughed in relief. “Thank you, Padre.” He stood up. “See you tonight mi amigo!” Roman waved a vague farewell and stepped out of the shop.

“And Patton.” Patton looked up from swirling his smoothie making a brief, small sound of acknowledgment. “You’ll be fine.”

Patton’s heels clicked against the pavement as he strolled up to the Abernathy’s sizeable Victorian-style mansion. The double story home radiating it’s usual ‘a-family-of-vampires-live-here’ charm. It’s red roof reflecting the stars. Orange fairy lights hung on the railing of the large porch. The house was apparently packed, with the wealthy people of the city mingling and conversing politely, visible through the windows.

He stepped up and knocked on the light blue door. It swung open, revealing a butler in a black tux. Roman turned away from a family he was happily charming and rushed over to Patton in a jewel-encrusted red suit.

“Mi Padre! You made it! Come one in!” He ushered Patton in.

Everyone was dressed up in fancy suits and tight lining dresses, made of expensive fabric. The cash consuming clothing choice was understandable. Everyone there was either, owners of big companies and lucky people who got born into affluent families.

“‘Sup Patt. Hope Roman didn’t force you to come,” a low voice drawled. Virgil stepped out, in a black and purple suit, from a corner of the large, packed room, and in front of Patton.

An offended gasp sounded from Roman. “Excuse you Doctor Doom! I would never do such a thing to nuestro mejor amigo!”

Virgil rolled his eyes skeptically. “Yeah. Sure.” He turned to Patton sympathetically. “If it gets too much for you. Just say something. I can get Thomas to record it for you later.”

Patton smiled at Virgil’s offer. “Thanks for the concern Kiddo. I’ll let you know.”

The emo nodded his head and spun back to Roman. Smirking at the man’s still offended expression.

“Princey, did you invite him?”

Roman swept the over-dramatic pouty expression off of his face. His eyebrows knitted together in concentration.

“No, I didn’t have to. You know who his parents are. Of course, Einstein was instantly invited,” he confirmed, “I don't know why you doubt me like this. Dear Virgil. I am utterly wounded by your lack of faith.” A hand flew dramatically to his forehead.

“Ugh! Oh no. Missed opportunity for a star wars reference,” Virgil groaned and crunched up his face. Earning a giggle from Patton. The reaction seemed to satisfy the personified stormcloud.

“Fine,” Roman conceded. Rolling his eyes and sighing, “ ‘your lack of faith disturbs me’. There, happy?”

Virgil smiled tenderly at his Prince charming. “Very. Now come on sir-sing-a lot. I’m coming to this fundraising event to announce our engagement. I’m getting booze. Or else I’ll never be able to hold a conversation with the Abernathys until then.” He pulled Roman away. The couple bidding Patton a quick farewell as they went.

The ordinarily cheery boy stood alone. He was only an artist so he knew absolutely nobody there. Except for his two friends, and apparently Thomas.

“Hey! Patton didn’t think you were coming!” Valerie waved a wine glass at him.

He let out a sigh of relief as his friend walking up to him. Red dress swirling around her ankles as she did so.

“Yeah. Trust me. Neither did I…” He trailed off solemnly.

A pitying expression overtook Valerie’s cheery features. “I heard about Mitchell... Are you okay?”

He considered his answer, hugging himself tighter. “Honestly? Not really. But I will be.” Valerie nodded in understanding.

“I'm sure you will. But for now. Wanna get a drink?” She gestured at the open bar behind her.

Patton shrugged. “I’m sure a few won’t hurt…”

What a mistake

Still a little drunk. He finally managed to stumble down the last few stairs on the staircase. It wasn't that serious now. Sure the world was the equivalent of a loop-the-loop on a rollercoaster. But still.

Relief hit as he made it down the last step, so did the floor.

A smartly dressed guy, with dark hair, a sharp jawline, and electric blue eyes, almost hidden behind thick-rimmed glasses. Rushed over and helped Patton to his feet. Once fully vertical again. The man in the glasses took Patton by the hand and looked him dead in the eyes.

“I’m incredibly sorry. I should have been there to catch you.”

Patton looked up at the tall man. His heart stopped.

He had broad shoulders and a slim waist. His build, subconsciously reminding him of an Olympic swimmer.

“I—you—,” he stuttered.

The stranger cocked an eyebrow. “I what—?”

“Data! There you are! Oh, I see you've already met Patton.” Roman grinned at the two,

The man fixed his glasses. “Would it in anyway injure you to use my real name? For once in your unimportant existence?”

“Logan! How you insult me!” Roman slapped a hand to his own chest. “I’ve called you by your name at least four times. And that’s excluding now!”

Logan rolled his eyes. Turning away from Roman and back to Patton. “An absolute pleasure meeting you Patton.” He bent down on one knee and kissed Patton’s hand. “I certainly hope our paths shall cross again. But I must go deliver young Dorothy Malebern her drink if I value my life.”

Logan stood up, grabbed three full wine glasses from off a nearby coffee table, and strode off. Disappearing into the crowd of magnates.

“Strange.Never seen him take to someone that easily.” Roman shook himself from his surprise. “Come on Patt let’s get you home. You smell heavily of wine.”

Patton nodded his head. Feeling a piece of paper in his hand. He quirked an eyebrow and turned his hand over. A business card with Logan's name and number on it.

Roman peered over Patton's shoulder. “Why that smooth mother—”

“Roman!”

“Sorry.” He pulled back. Hands raised in surrender. “I was going to say ‘father’ jeez.... Now let's take you home."


	2. Cafes, Dates and Mystery Arrangements.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton wakes up after his...eventful night. He visits a friends ans does a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is out late! AO3 wasn'tletting me post and editing takes a while.  
> Anyway, hope you like it!

A loud ding sounded and Patton awoke with a start. Sitting up at the speed of light. Which he instantly regretted. A headache ground painfully into his temples. He gritted his teeth and winced. Pushing a cool hand onto his forehead to calm the pain. Sticks felt as if they were poking uncomfortably at the back of his eyelids. His mouth was parched to the point it felt almost sandy. Patton’s stomach churned as he reluctantly moved his limp legs forcing them off the side of his bed. Sunlight pierced through the curtains. Sending unpleasant pounds through his head.

He turned his head. Confused as to where he was. His apartment. How did he get there? He groggily gathered his scattered memories of the night before. Roman had driven him home. Yes, that was it. He took a deep breath and forced himself up. Eager to fill his growling stomach.

He stumbled into the kitchen drowsily. Rubbing his aching eyes to try relieve some of the agony. He stepped in front of the fridge and quickly shoved some cold pizza into his mouth. His stomach’s hunger now quenched. Patton traveled back to his room to check the dinging sound that had so meanly woken him up. He unlocked the phone. Pulling up his messages quickly and tapping on Thomas’ highlighted name. A video had been the cause of his awakening. He tapped on the play button.

“Ladies, gentlemen and non-binary magnates!” 

Patton smiled at the screen. Roman tapping on a wines glass on top of a stage. Virgil standing shyly next to him.

He instantly knew what this was about.

The Roman on the screen pulled Virgil up next to him.

“We have an announcement to make!”

An eruption of mumbles chorused through the crowd. 

“ _ Hush _ now,” Roman said. Tapping on the wine glass once more. 

The people did as he said. Silent and listening intently once more.

“Virgil and I.” He glanced encouragingly at the emo. Who nodded nervously in response.

“We’re engaged,” they announced simultaneously.

A moment of shocked silence rang throughout the crowd. Swiftly followed by clapping and bouts of cheering. Roman, being the showman he is, bowed. Dragging Virgil down with him. The emo rolled his eyes affectionately. Roman pulled his fiancé into a passionate kiss. Intensifying the applause to the point of thundering claps that echoed loudly around the podiums.

The shaky video ended abruptly. Leaving Patton beaming at his phone. He shot Thomas a quick text hoping he wasn't interrupting the man’s packed schedule.

Thomas Sanders was a busy man. Being the mayor of Sides City had to be a draining job. Patton didn’t know much about what the job entailed, but he was sure it involved staying up late at night, scratching away at papers and making tough decisions for millions of people. Patton honestly thought the kind, chipper man should have followed his heart and become an actor instead. But alas, young Tomas felt the never leaving pressure to follow in his father’s footsteps and become mayor. Setting aside his theatre dreams that the Princes had happily encouraged.

He shook himself out of his thoughts. Setting his phone aside on the bedside table as he walked off to get ready for the day.

He trudged through his small, cluttered apartment. Patton had a  _ severe _ problem with letting things go. Mitchell had found his habit of keeping tenth-grade doodles and toys from his childhood annoying, but Patton loved it. He loved catching a glimpse of photos from birthday parties, framed and propped up against the bottom of the wooden coffee table. He loved having small pictures that he and his friends had scribbled on paper during kindergarten. Stuck up on the wall for all to see. Most of all, he loved the stuffed teddy bears and animals that packed the bed and several chairs around the small rooms.

The only thing he disliked about his crowded apartment. Was the lack of space. It made painting and working in his apartment difficult. Having to pack a single large easel against one of the two windows in his entire apartment. It was the reason why he usually stuck to digital art. But it never had quite the same calming effect.

He had managed to overcome most of his hangover and walked happily into his tiled bathroom. The white floor cold on his bare feet. 

The bathroom had only the necessities. A small shower in the far right corner. A sink, with a mirror above it, next to a porcelain toilet.

Patton stood in front of the basin and pulled out a hairbrush and toothbrush. Thoroughly brushing his teeth. Then his strawberry blonde hair. Splashing his pink freckled face with a handful of cold water. He slipped out of his dress, that he had slept in, and stepped into the shower. Letting the hot water wash over him. Rinsing the smell of wine from him.

He finished his shower. Stepping back out and drying himself quickly. He wrapped the towel around his waist and found a gray cat top and jeans to wear. He changed into them and slumped down on the small, pillow filled couch. He could smell his neighbors’ breakfast, or something like bacon and eggs, cooking next door. He knew he was forgetting something. Patton ran a hand down his face. Shifting his thick-rimmed glasses off his face as he did so. Glasses. A flash of Dark slightly slicked back hair bringing out flawless, pale skin. Intelligent, electric blue eyes, hidden behind black glasses that went along wonderfully with a slow smirk, crossed his mind. He sat up promptly. Suddenly remembering the attractive man from the night before. Logan. He rushed into his room and rummaged through his draws for the faithful piece of paper he had been handed that night. He sighed with relief, pulling the card out from under a bunch of keys and small trinkets.

One problem solved. Another to go. Should he call him? Their conversation had only lasted a few short seconds but it had left a kaleidoscope of butterflies flapping in his stomach. 

Patton sighed and hit his head against the mattress.

“Why can’t I just know what to do?” 

He debated against himself for a few minutes. Logan was a businessman, he was probably doing something significant. He shouldn’t interrupt. But what if Logan thought he had forgotten about him?  _ Gosh _ , he was beginning to sound like Virgil.

He stood up with his phone. Making up his mind he and walked over to his easel. Plugging in his earbuds and putting his Dodie Clark playlist, on shuffle. The famous singer’s voice echoing in his ears as the music began. 

He swayed his hips gently to the melody of Absolutely smitten, brushing the white canvas with multicolored stripes of paint. The brush ran across the canvas smoothly. Curves and quick strokes slowly forming the picture planted in his head. Patton hummed to the lyrics of the song contently.

_ She knows this feeling all too well _

_ She feels her heart begin to swell _

_ Handsome stranger, you have made her insides turn to jelly _

A large plume of pink paint tinted the picture. Patton blushed slightly. Remembering Logan’s sincere eyes meeting his own and the pink blush that he was sure was spread across his face.

_ She wants to dance around the room _

_ Kiss you until your lips turn blue _

_ But handsome stranger you have made her wonder... _

_ Is she pretty? _

He thought of Logan bending down on one knee and gently kissing Patton’s hand. The feeling of soft lips meeting his skin. Strokes of light blue crossed the top of the canvas, overtaking the navy blue he had previously painted there

_ But it's too late _

_ She believes in fate _

_ She's absolutely smitten _

_ And she'll never let you go… _

A loud bing rippled through his earbuds, making Patton drop his brush. Sending it cluttering to the newspaper on the carpet that Patton had the foresight to place. He picked it up and placed it in a blue cup. He pulled out his phone. A text notification from Remy hanging on his lock screen.

_ ‘Babe! Need your help! SOS!!!!!!😱😱😱😨😨😨’ _

Patton instantly dropped everything he was doing. Remy had pulled an ‘SOS’ card.

Shoving his phone into his pocket and pulling on a jacket and pair of shoes, he ran out the door and into his car. Slamming the door behind him.

He pulled up outside of his friend’s cafe, ‘Little to No Sleep’.

Remy had been one of Patton’s best and closest friends for as long as he could remember. When he had told Patton about his plans to open the cafe, Patton instantly promised to do anything to make his dreams come true. 

He turned the key and pulled it out. Gathering his stuff and rushing in with panic.

He burst through the door. Letting the bell ring loudly. He rushed up to the counter.

“Remy? What’s wrong? Who do I have to scald!?”

Remy popped up behind the counter. Accidently banging his head on the way up.

“Oh, Gurl thank Starbies you’re here,” Remy gasped. Fixing his sunglasses onto his head. “Emile’s here and it’s Joan’s day off! I can’t bring him out the front in case someone tells Mr. and Mrs. Abernathy he’s here!” Remy appeared stressed. A panicked expression brushed across his face.

Emile Abernathy was the eldest son of the Abernathy family and the inherent of AbernathCorp after his sister, the current owner. The Abernathys’ were a multimillion company. One among many in the city. The Abernathys and the Days, to his knowledge, were the two main companies that practically ruled the city. The Maleberns, Princes (Roman’s family) and Grayson's (Virgil’s family) coming close in second. While most of the big five were relatively kind. Donating to charities. The Abernathys and Days, as far as he knew, where rich snobs that only cared about profit.

Mrs. Abernathy controlled her little brother’s every move. Making sure he lived up to their expectations. Of course, he did and he stuck that way for a while. That was until he met Remy Picani.

Remy had, quite literally, ran into Emile on his way home from the cafe. It was pouring that day. Remy refused to get soaked so he attempted to bolt the entire way. Only making it halfway before accidentally knocking Emile over. Remy had apologized and tried to move past. Only to be stopped by Emile’s offer to walk him home. The umbrella was big enough for both of them so Remy didn’t see the point in refusing,

They had talked all the way. Laughing and joking. Remy had pushed and managed to get Emile to confess his hopes and dreams for the future. Both of them opening up to each other as they had with no one else. They arrived at Remy’s building and walked up to Remy’s apartment. They were prepared to say goodbye to each other when Remy grabbed Emile’s arm, spun him around and kissed him. Instead, they ended up spending the night together.

Now they continuously met out the back of ‘Little to No Sleep’ to be with each other. Unbeknownst to Emile's sister and her husband.

“Good  _ God _ Kiddo. That’s it? You almost gave me a heart attack!” Patton remarked.

“Sorry, Patt. Can you just look after the cafe for a little while? Prettyyyy Pleaaase?” Remy leaned over the counter. Batting his long, dark eyelashes at Patton before continuing his rambling, “It’s so rare that he can get out of the house without his bitch sis locking him up! and I might not see him again for, like, weeks—!”

“Calm down Rem,” Patton soothed. “Of course I will. I know how much you love him. Plus, I like the people that come here anyway,” he reassured his friend. “I’ll be fine.”

Remy beamed at him. Rushing out from behind the counter to squeeze Patton into a grateful hug.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He rushed out the back door and Patton caught a glimpse of Emile in light brown suspenders. Remy bounded enthusiastically into Emile’s arms. The two laughing happily as Emile spun his boyfriend around. Peppering Remy’s face with affectionate kisses. The door slowly closing and blocking the romantic scene from Patton’s view.

He smiled warmly at the two. More than pleased that they were managing their relationship and happy. He thought meekly of Logan again. Shaking the man quickly from his mind, he went to stand behind the counter. Waiting for a customer to order.

The coffee shop was reasonably large. At least twice the size of Patton’s apartment. It’s large windows acting as the primary source of light for those that sat in the booths. The booths and wooden tables complemented the rustic-meets-modern style beautifully. The dull glowing exposed lights reflecting off of the hardwood floors gently. 

A family sat munching away at one of the far booths. Laughing at the youngest girl as she pretended carrots where walrus tusks. Patton grinned at the family’s smiling faces and went back to managing the counter.  The aroma of nutty coffee filling his nose.

He picked up a dirty coffee cup that had been politely left at the counter and started scrubbing away at it with a white cloth. 

A few minutes went by slowly. A small number of customers came in. Grabbing a quick coffee and rushing out of the cafe or staying in and drinking it with a few friends. Finishing then leaving almost as soon as they came.

The bell chimed loudly as the glass door opened quickly. Patton looked up from the dishes that he was working tirelessly on, to see a familiar petite, pale emo walked into the cafe. Virgil looked around. His hazel eyes scanning the cafe curiously.

Virgil strode up to the counter. Wearing black pants and a purple dress shirt. He was looking down at his phone. Most likely concentrating on some important business his parents had entrusted him with.

“Hi, can I speak to Remy Picani—Oh! ‘Sup Patt. I didn’t know you worked here,” Virgil remarked with surprise.

Patton grinned back at his friend, “I don’t.”

“Ok—Wait, what?”

Patton explained to Virgil what he was doing for Remy. Carefully leaving out anything that could indicate Emile’s presence. Instead, he may have slipped in the white lie that Remy was talking to his mother on the phone.

Virgil gave him a skeptical look but quickly let it go.

“Do you know when he’ll be back?” Virgil inquired. “I gotta speak with him. Running’ errands for the future in-laws. Trying to get on their right side before I get married.”

Patton gasped. Remembering the video Thomas sent him, “I saw the video! Thomas sent it to me. I’m so proud Kiddo. Did you plan that out?”

Virgil turned a vibrant shade of red. Regretting not being able to bury his face into his hoodie and hide his red face. 

“Anyway,” Virgil changed the topic quickly, “Remy. Gotta speak with him.”

“Right! Sorry, forgot about that.”

Patton rushed over to the back door. Knocking on it lightly and calling out to alert Remy of the situation. No response came.

Patton braced himself and cracked open the door. Slipping outside into the decorated alleyway that Remy had done up so Emile wouldn’t be ‘Out there like a stray kitty cat’. Patton shifted awkwardly at the scene in front of him.

The lovebirds had their lips pressed together. Remy leaning over the top of Emile with his legs wrapped around him. The two were on an outside table with a red picnic rug over it.

Patton coughed awkwardly to get Remy’s attention. His efforts were to no prevail. He coughed again, louder this time and Remy practically jumped off of Emile. His hair ruffled and his lips slightly red.

“Uh… What’s up Pattycake?”

Patton shook his head. Smirking at Emile awkwardly fixing his light pink tie.

“Virgil’s at the counter. He wants to speak to you about something to do with the Princes?”

Remy sighed. Running a hand through his black hair exasperatedly.

He turned and winked at Emile. “You can wait out here if you want. Fair warning, this might take a while,” he cautioned. “If it’s what  think it is, then I probs won’t be back for a lil’ bit.” He pressed a quick kiss to Emile’s cheek and rushed out. Shutting the door behind him.

Emile and Patton were left there. Awkwardly averting each other's gaze.

Patton looked up and cracked a smile. “So, what are your intentions with Remy?”

Emile laughed. Brushing his copper hair back and his glasses back onto his nose.

“Well,” he began. “If you really want to know—…”

____________________________________________________________

 

Virgil tapped his foot impatiently. Tense with anticipation. He genuinely didn’t want to involve Remy. Especially since Patton was so fond of his proclaimed ‘Snoozy Starbucks son’. But it had to be done. Otherwise, Logan and the Princes would hold it against him. If he screwed it up, Roman won’t be able to bail him out this time. Plus, Virgil’s family had made it clear that it was the only way to maintain his position in their family. So it was settled. He had to do it.

Making up his mind. Virgil turned his attention back to the door Patton had disappeared through. What was taking so long?

A few seconds ticked by slowly and the door cracked open slightly. Remy slipped out between the crevice and shut it firmly behind him. He shot a smile at Virgil.

“Hey there doll~ What can I do for ya?” Remy brushed a piece of dark, ruffled hair out of his face and leaned on the counter. Smiling politely at Virgil.

Virgil rolled his eyes at the forced smile on Remy’s face. “Drop it, Rem. We both know what this is about,” he practically growled. His expression turned pitiful and he added, “Just for the record, I’m really sorry.”

The smile faded from Remy’s face. He nodded his head sluggishly. Causing Virgil to sigh.

“Listen. The only reason I don’t want to do it is—…” Remy stopped himself from his main reason. Emile. He sighed loudly. His lungs clenching slightly with a suffocating stress. “I can’t accept the Princes’ offer. I know what the Abernathys do behind Thomas’s back. As do most of the small business owners. No way am I getting involved.” Remy stamped his foot down. “It’ll endanger Patton, Joan, Jon, Decean and—” Once again he forcefully stopped himself from mentioning Emile’s name. Why was this so hard?

Virgil nodded his head and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Yeah. I got it. I wanna protect them too. Just—” He handed Remy the Princes’ card, “—consider it. Maybe it won’t be as horrible as you’re making it out to be. And I know that Lo will do anything in his power to protect you.”

Remy rolled his eyes, a twinge of something in his heart. He snatched the card grumpily out of Virgil’s hand and made his way grouchily back to the alleyway.

____________________________________________________________

 

“Hey Emile,” Patton said. Grabbing Emile’s attention once again. “What can you tell me about Logan?”

Emile raised his eyebrows in surprise. He chose not to question it and his expression turned to one of consideration.

“Let’s see,” he began, “Logan’s parents were Liza and George Days—”

“Wait,” Patton interrupted. “ _ The _ Days?”

Emile nodded his head solemnly. “They died in a factory explosion when he was around ten. Leaving him to run Days Corporations with the assistance of his scholar. Homeschooled for as long as I can remember until he was of legal age to own the company without the assistance of a guardian or adult.” He paused briefly. Leaving Patton’s sympathetic mind to feel sorry for Logan. 

Patton’s heart felt as if it had been snapped in two. The thought of the charming man losing his parents so young made him want to find him, hug him and never let him go. Growing up so quickly mustn't have been an excellent way to spend your childhood. His thoughts were soon interrupted by Emile chiming in once more.

“Now that I think about it… He’s basically Bruce Wayne.” 

“ _ Emile _ !” 

Emile ignored Patton’s gasp. Transfixed in his cartoon-comparisons. “Oh! Or like Elsa just, ya know, less royal.” 

“Emile.” 

“Or Bambi,” He remarked. “Bambi did a lot of work and fought a fair amount of foes. And, like Logan, as Bambi grows up, he learns that there is tragedy as well as beauty and joy in the world, in this case, our city, and on the path to adulthood. In Logan’s case his path towards becoming a, for lack of a better word, good owner of Days Corporations. And the fawn did most of it without his parents’ help merely their brief guidance. Yeah, Elsa and Bruce Wayne were more accurate—...” Emile trailed off at Patton’s stern frown. “Sorry” Emile held his head down. His mind searching for a topic that didn’t involve animated films. “If you want more along the lines of personality information,” he began. “He’s a great guy. Cold and sought of intimidating. But anyone who’s managed to get close to him knows he’s a big softie and that he’ll protect you with everything he’s got.” Emile smiled. “Anyway. Why’d you want to know?”

Patton's face dusted bright pink. “Just curious,” he mumbled. He quickly shook himself and changed the topic. “I thought the Days were like the Abernathys. Just—”

“Rich snobs?” Emile chimed in. Cocking an eyebrow. Patton went to protest that Emile was nothing like his family before the other continued. “My sister certainly is, believe me, but Logan never abuses his power. He makes donations and funds small companies that need a start when his board allows it, sometimes even when they don’t.” Emile smiles cheekily. “Anything else Patt?”

Patton shook his head. Hearing the door click open behind him. Remy sauntered in and flopped into Emile’s arms. 

“That bad, huh?” Emile smiled softly.

“MmmmmHmmmm”

Patton cocked his head. Wondering what had gotten Remy so blue. Usually, nothing could shake his fiery friend. But this time it looked as if he had just been to a funeral.

“Wanna talk about it?”

Remy stood up again.

“After the cafe closes.” He turned to Patton. “Thanks for looking after it babe. Appreciate it. But you can go home now if you want.” Remy smiled weakly at Patton.

“Are you sure you’re alright Kiddo?”

Remy glanced at Emile. “I will be.”

Nodding his head, Patton conceded. He walked back into the cafe. Knowing that Remy would be fine with Emile there. He grabbed his jacket and headed out. Preparing for what he was about to do. Patton stopped just before his car door. He pulled out his phone.

_ ‘Hey, Logan! It’s Patton. From the fundraiser at the Abernathys.’ _

He chewed his nails nervously as he clicked send. Patton opened the car door and slipped in. Shutting the door loudly behind him. He clicked his seatbelt in and, almost five seconds later, and his phone buzzed,

_ ‘Hello, Patton. Sorry, I’m fairly busy at the moment. I can text you later tonight instead?’ _

Patton’s heart dropped slightly. Wait. Tonight? He wanted to talk! Patton quickly tapped back a response.

_ ‘Sounds great! Ttyl then!’ _

He turned his phone’s volume to its maximum volume. He tucked it into his pocket and jumped into the car. Shutting the door loudly behind him. He couldn’t wait for tonight.

The clock ticked loudly on the wall of Patton’s apartment while he stirred the cookie dough. Blending the dough expertly. The smell of the choc chips floated gently around the kitchen. Not too overwhelming. He finished stirring and began to roll them into slightly disproportionate balls, placing them on the baking tray carefully. He opened the oven door and the fan hummed louder, blowing warm air into his face. He shoved the batch in and shut it. Setting a timer for fifteen minutes and sitting it down on the coffee table as he slumped onto the couch. Tapping his fingers impatiently. He leaned forward and picked up a pen and post-it note from the coffee table. Leaning on the wooden surface and scratching out a small, rough sketch of a kitten stretching. Getting lost in the detail. It was childish, sure, but it was passing the time and distracting him. 

A loud bang echoed around his apartment. He threw the pen and it clattered against the window and fell behind the easel. He regained his posture and picked up the phone.

_ ‘Salutations. I apologize for earlier I was occupied with a few pressing matters that needed to be attended to. I am free to communicate now if you wish.’ _

Patton hurried to text back. He hesitated for a moment and began counting to twenty in his head. Not wanting to appear desperate. He reached twenty and picked up his phone quickly. Tapping in a reply.

_ ‘Sure. I’d be happy to’  _

_ ‘Good to know my interest is mutual.’ _

They fell into a natural flow of conversation. Texts quickly being fired at one another. Blushes and laughs on both ends at stupid puns and unintentionally cute messages. Time went by quickly with their joy.

_ ‘Patton, I have quite enjoyed your company thus far, therefore it would only be logical for me to take you on a proper outing tomorrow night. In simpler terms, would you like to go on a date with me?’ _

Patton yelped loudly. His phone flew through the air and landed with a loud thump on a pillow that was luckily lying on the floor. His mind paused. Wait, really?

He shook himself back to his sense and rushed over to pick up his phone.

_ ‘Sure thing, it sounds like fun! May I ask where we’re going?’ _

_ ‘I would prefer to keep it as a surprise. Just wear something that would be suitable for something along the lines of the Princes’ fundraisers. I’ll pick you up at around 7:30.’ _

Patton shot back a reply to confirm and sat his phone down. His face burning and, most likely, bright red. His giggled and quickly twirled in circles. Giddy with excitement. It was short lived though. Patton wasn't exactly the fanciest person the only good thing he had was the dress that he wore to the Abernathys’, and, believe it or not, that just so happened to be in the wash. He smiled to himself. Guess he would have to pay a visit to Decean.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short! and once more I Apologise for the chapter being out late!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> I apologise for this chapter being so short.  
> Let me know in the comments if you would like me to continue this!
> 
> Btw, the new Sander Sides video was just-wow emotions.


End file.
